The Sonic Time Line
by webhead112233
Summary: My head canon on the time line of the four Sonic the Hedghog cartoons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Sonic fans! As you all no doubt already know, the Sonic the Hedgehog time line is, like most, screwed. Personally, I refuse to believe that any time line is broken beyond repair. Unfortunately, the games, comics, and (shutter) the movies, our beyond even my powers of head canon. I always tended to focus on the cartoons.**

**Before any die hard Sonic fans try to burn me as a heretic, I am not insulting the games, I just think that the games are too many and too mixed up to put into a chronological order. Tell me I'm wrong.**

**Now, as to the cartoons, I would hazard a guess that all four shows, (SATAM, The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic Underground, and Sonic X), take place in the same universe.**

**Now, that statement may not be that shocking, but it does get confusing when you realize that the shows didn't come out in order. So, if you don't know about all of them, then you might get a little lost.**

**The first cartoon in the time line is Sonic Underground. Sonic is clearly the youngest in Sonic Underground, as demonstrated by his initial lack of skill and the fact that you actually see Sonic as a toddler and even a baby in the beginning.**

**Next in the time line is The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. If you don't understand how the two connect, its actually pretty simple. We can assume that Sonic is, even if only be a few minutes, the oldest of his siblings. This is show through him clearly being the most physically capable of the three. (Also, unrelated, I'm pretty sure that Sonia is the second oldest and Manic is the youngest). As the oldest of the three, Sonic would be expected to one day take the throne. Which means responsibility, which would likely send Sonic into a panic. And maybe, this panic leads him to runaway, with or without approval from his family. And maybe, on during his travels, he runs into a scrappy two tailed fox who he nicknames Tails. It would also make sense for Adventures to take place after Underground based on how Robotnick is regarded. In Underground, he's an overwhelming force of evil. He's still mocked by Sonic, but that's just what Sonic does. In Adventures, Robotnick is regarded as a joke. Almost as though Sonic has already beaten him and is no longer afraid of him (hint, hint).**

**Next (finally) comes the SATAM series. It comes next because, after his humiliation, Robotnick finally started to gain some power, building new robot, improving old designs, and recapturing old territories. But Robotnick is regarded as a massive threat in SATAM. Not as much as in Underground, but still. I say this is because, after his humiliation in Adventures, Robotnick is still bitter. He'd been made a fool of, and, even with his new gear, few would fear him. What Robotnick needed was to make a point. So what does he do? He lays siege to Sonic's home land! That's right, in order to regain his reputation, Robotnick destroyed the kingdom that Sonic's family worked so hard to rebuild. This is why there are so many old ruins in SATAM, Robotnick wanted to make a statement by burning down every place that Sonic could consider a home. How did Sonic find his way to Knothole? Well, seeing the destruction that Robotnick was spreading, Sonic tried to face him alone. When this inevitably failed, Tails carried Sonic to safety. Tails, having been born and raised in the forest, would naturally think nearby forest would be a safe hiding place. Tails would be easily able to loose any soldiers that would be following him. Once deep in the heart of the forest, Tails is found by the freedom fighters. Sonic gets medical help, and Tails regards Sally, who saved his only family, as his aunt. Robotnick is now a force to be reckoned with, and Sonic has found a new home with the freedom fighters.**

**The final show in the time line is Sonic X. Sonic is clearly the strongest, oldest, and, believe it or not, smartest in X. The same can be said for Knuckles. And as for Eggman, well, first I should probably explain the name change. After Robotnick was overthrown for the second time, he was beyond mortified. He needed to distance himself from his old self. So, he got rid of all his old weapons, and started from scratch. New hideout, new inventions, and, you guessed it, a new name.**

**So, that my friends is the Sonic the Hedgehog time line. Where will Sonic Boom take us? I haven't the foggiest idea, but lets all just hope that it isn't as bad as everyone thinks its going to be.**


	2. Update

**Okay, I think somethings I said last time need some clearing up. For starters, yes Sonic and his family are said to rule together as 'the council of four', but Sonic is still the oldest and that fact would lead to him being given more responsibility than the others which would lead to him leaving to find some adventure.**

**Second, it's been brought to my attention that I neglected to explain the whereabouts of Sonic's family. If the shows are a time-line then there should be some clue as to where they are. And they can't be happy about Robotnick destroying their home, so why aren't they fighting in any of the other shows? Well, this unfortunately is where the theory takes a turn for the dark. It is my belief that during the 'making a point' march I mentioned previously, Robotnick, either intentionally or by accident, killed Sonic's family. That's why he never see's them or mentions them. Sonic isn't good at dealing with things like that, so it stands to reason that he would simple try and bury it, so he wouldn't have to deal with it. This also explains why Knuckles regards Sonic so coldly from here on out, he blames him for not being able to save Sonia.**

**Now let's talk about Sonic Boom. We're not here to talk quality, just facts about it's chronological placement. And that's... hard to place. I confess that I'm stumped. Sonic appears older and stronger than he has in the past. But Tails isn't as smart as in Sonic X. Amy is over the top in a way I would expect to come from before Sonic X. Then there's Sticks and Knuckles. Sticks could be from before or after Sonic X, and Knuckles, while physically stronger than in X, had gotten dumber to the point of not being able to read. (Knuckles is supposed to be bilingual!). To top it all off, there's Eggman. He isn't as intimidating, powerful, or as intelligent as before, and it seems that even he himself knows that. His henchmen are Cubot and Orbot, his henchmen from the Sonic Universe comic series. It doesn't add up!**

**So you see, I need help. If any of you have any idea where Sonic Boom takes place, please help me out, because this is driving me crazy. Here's to hoping Sonic Boom starts making sense.  
><strong>


End file.
